


[podfic] Love and Menswear 'verse

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 of the 'Love and Menswear 'verse' by <b>magog-83</b> read aloud.</p><p>17 year old Arthur is the Saturday supervisor on Menswear, and takes his job very seriously indeed. Merlin is the new boy who Arthur falls in love with at first sight. Emotional constipation ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Love and Menswear 'verse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Story of Love and Menswear. Edited for Clarity by Arthur Pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177861) by [magog_83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magog_83/pseuds/magog_83). 
  * Inspired by [Duties and Distractions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177866) by [magog_83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magog_83/pseuds/magog_83). 



  


**Duration:** 56:01  
 **Song Credit:** _Clumsy_ by Fergie and _Puppy Love_ by Donnie Osmond  
 **Download Love and Menswear** :[M4B](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/story-of-love-and-menswear-audiobook)(20MB)|| [>MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?z2inummjw1nokng)(21MB)  
 **Download Love and Menswear Extra** :[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?ltr8t1e8dxbdqey)(5MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> Phenomenally funny! magog has an awesome flair for humour, and Arthur as the biggest grump ever who begrudgingly falls in love is pretty much heart melting and awwww inducing ♥
> 
> God, I had entirely too much fun doing this! The whole narrative voice is rather annoyed and grumpy (and quick!), so apologies if that gets on anybody's nerves :D Had a horrid time coming up with a good audio alternative to the strikethrough (which I hope has worked out okay in the end).


End file.
